


Goin' Dancin'

by ladymogar



Series: MCU Soul Mark Adventures [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, everyone is happy, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymogar/pseuds/ladymogar
Summary: a look at a date night between Bucky and soulmate reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: MCU Soul Mark Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584844
Kudos: 25





	Goin' Dancin'

Bucky couldn’t remember when the words had shown up on his skin. Sometime while Hydra had him sleeping, he presumed. The first time he’d noticed the words, he’d been out on a hit and the mark had made him useless for hours. The words shocked him out of the Soldier’s mind and back, if briefly, into Bucky. 

He’d sat in the same spot for hours, overwhelmed by the idea that there was someone out there meant for him...someone out there who was stuck with him as their soulmate, someone who would never get the happy ending a soul mark usually promised.

At least, that’s what Bucky had thought, until he’d been saved. Until Steve and Sam and Natasha welcomed him into their fold, helping him come back into himself. Though he did still worry over whom his soulmate was and how anyone would ever want to be with someone like him.

When you’d come into his life, a chance meeting at Sam’s work, he’d been absolutely frozen with a nearly overwhelming fear. You were a civilian. Breakable. When you gave him that first tentative smile, he felt every wall he’d built crumble to the ground.

*

“You’re going to be so embarrassed.” You say again,dragging your feet. You didn’t have to leave the Tower did you? Bucky threw you an exasperated look. 

“So you’ve said, doll.” He rolls your eyes, tugging you along out the elevator. There's a car waiting out front, one of Tony’s drivers already in the front seat. Before you exit the building, Bucky tugs you towards him, holding both of your hands in his, a smile on his face. 

“I want to try this, but I won’t go without you. If you told me ‘absolutely not’, we could go back up and put on that goofy cartoon movie you’ve been begging me to watch.” You try to pipe in, point out its animated, not a cartoon, but Bucky puts a finger against your lips. He cocks an eyebrow at you and you sigh, kissing his finger. Bucky grins back at you, pulling your hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his words wrapping around your wrist before pulling you out the door.

When you arrived at the club, you contemplated making some excuse, but Bucky’s mixture of excitement and nervousness stopped you. So you let him tug you into the club, which was hosting a retro-themed night, straight outta the 40s. The moment Steve and Bucky had heard about it, they’d both jumped at the opportunity to go, though Steve ended up having a mission to go on, leaving you and Bucky to go alone.

It was crowded and you could feel Bucky’s hand grip yours a little tighter, but you gave him an encouraging smile and pulled you immediately onto the dance floor. Your smile turned more nervous as he pulled you against him.

“Don’t look so scared, doll, it’s just dancin’.” Bucky grins at you, nudging you to follow his steps.

“You can say that after I’ve stepped on your feet a dozen times.” You grumble, doing your best to follow along. 

“Should I let you stand on my shoes? My dad used to do that for Becky.” Bucky says it without thinking, then seems surprised by himself. Another memory. You smile up at him, laughing a little.

“I can only assume Becky was a little smaller when your dad did that.” You shake your head, still giggling. “Besides, I’ll scuff your new shoes and never hear the end of it from Tony.”

“Oh, Tony be damned.” Bucky laughed, lifting you just off the floor and trying to get you to stand on his shoes. You both almost trip over the other before you finally settle, feet firmly on the ground. 

The two of you dance for the next hour. You only trip over Bucky a few times and each time a song comes on that he recognizes, he breaks into a huge grin. He’s in the middle of rattling off some story of him and Steve going to a dance when someone drops a bottle, the smash echoing around the small dance floor. Bucky stills immediately, eyes going a bit too wide. Instantly, you’re tugging him towards the door. He’s struggling to keep himself together but he follows you willingly enough. 

Out in the open air, Bucky is rushing away. You kept up, just barely, until he finally slows and guides you to the wall of a small, closed shop, putting you between himself and the bricks. He’s breathing heavily, glancing around.

“Bucky? We’re okay.” You try to soothe him, reaching up to smooth your thumb along his cheek. His eyes finally settle on you, dark and almost flat, except for the hint of fear that flickers across. “You know me, Bucky. It’s just me and you, out here.”

He glances down and you pull your hand away from his face, instead showing him the words on your hand. ‘ _I’ll never hurt you._ ’ He’d blurted it out at you the day you met, after you’d greeted him and your words on his hip burned. 

After a moment, Bucky takes a stuttering breath and takes your hand, pressing a weak kiss to the words. He lifts his head and gives you a small, pained smile. You smile back, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“So, are you up for that goofy cartoon movie I’ve been begging you to watch?” You offer. Bucky chokes out a laugh, leaning down to rest his head on your shoulder. 

“That sounds great, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a struggle to get out but hopefully some of you enjoyed it!


End file.
